Chaos will Collide
by FictionLover007
Summary: Four neglected heroes come together as a team to lead the army of Chaos against a threat that has the power to destroy everything. Watch Percy, Harry, Sadie, and Luke fight the evil threatening the Earth, and their family.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of the characters. I do not own the Kane Chronicles, or any of the characters. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. I only own a laptop and a cell phone. Review please! Warning: fem!Harry and live dead people. **

I never understood why people did cruel things, especially those who did them on purpose. Maybe that's why I'm leading the light side, because I don't understand dark. But in the end, it never mattered. My name is Harriet Rosalie Potter, and this is the story of how I came to fight for Chaos.

I was always surrounded by those I trusted, until I wasn't, the day I was forgotten by everyone I cared about, and even those whom I didn't. Left behind for a pain-in-the-butt, a**hole, who was apparently my more attractive, smarter, younger half-brother. My name is Percy Jackson, and this is the story of how I came to fight for Chaos.

My brother was always smarter than me, better, bigger, older. We grew apart for a few years, and then he literally drives back into my life, pretending I'm still the little, annoying, British girl with a cat called Muffin. He was good at making me feel like an idiot, and humiliating me in front of every "normal" guy I liked. (Anubis doesn't count, because he's NOT normal, he's a god.) So I left, to do my own thing. Let him be pharaoh by himself. My name is Sadie Kane, and this is the story of how I came to fight for Chaos.

I don't really remember how my life got so out of hand, or why I got so angry at my dad. But it did, and I paid for it with my life, because of my inability to see I still needed him, and the other campers. I regretted most of what I did the moment I felt by body start to burn, especially what I did to the one girl who remained loyal to me. I hurt the guy who was slowly becoming my friend, and the sister I had been on the run with. My name is Luke Castellen, and this is the story of how I came to fight for Chaos.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Chapter 1: The meeting  
Percy's POV

It had been three weeks since I left New York. As far as I knew, no one had come looking for me, or even tried to contact me. Not that I wanted them to. I hated them. I told my mom that I was leaving, and she understood mostly. She made me promise that I would come back at least once, after I found out what I was going to do. I told her I would try my best, but I couldn't help but think "Will I? Will I come back?" I had managed to get into the Atlantic, and from there, I hitched a ride around to the Gulf. Now I was helping out on the docks of Louisiana, cleaning boats, and making a minimum wage while doing it. When I had saved enough, I would buy a plane ticket to Athens and make a living in Greece, or maybe go to Australia, and study the marine life at a university that would take me. I just knew that I should get out of the country, legally.

I was sitting on a water keg, taking a break when a man approached me. He said "You are Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, are you not?" I looked at the man, his face hidden by a black hoodie. I arched an eyebrow and said "Nymph, monster, or god?" He let out a snort and said "You defeated my grandchildren and one of my daughters. You are the son of one of my great-grandsons. I am Chaos, lord of well, everything." My mouth dropped open in shock, and said "How come you still exist? I've seen gods, and monsters fade, and yet you are here as if you were mortal. Do people believe in you that much?" "I created the universe, it doesn't matter if people believe in me. As long as the universe lives, so shall I. Now, I have a proposition for you." "Look, the last time someone had a proposition for me, I ended up getting left behind like I was yesterday's trash. If you can tell me that that situation won't happen again, I'll listen, but if you can't, then you can leave me here and create another planet somewhere." "We'll, I can promise you a home, for as long as you live, and I can give you immortality, along with a family of people who are in the exact same position as you. Left behind like yesterday's trash. But mankind has a saying. One man's trash, is another man's treasure, and you are part of my treasure, if you choose to accept my proposition." "And what is this proposition of yours?" "How would you feel about being part of a team, a team of extraordinary people that with training, would be the best defenders of the universe?" I smiled, and said "Count me in." He snapped his fingers and my vision wavered, until all I saw was black.

When I came to, I was in a sea green room, that had very little furniture. I sat up, the bed a little more than a cot. The pair of double doors opened and Chaos walked through. I groaned and said "It wasn't a dream?" Chaos took off his hood, to reveal a face made of stars. Literally. His eyes were the two supernovas, his face as dark as the night sky. And that face smiled, to reveal stars hidden inside his mouth. "No, it was not, Perseus." "First off, call me Percy, and secondly, where am I?" "You are in my "palace" as you mortals call it. But since I can create things, all you need is think of a place, or item, and it will appear." "Awesome!" "Yes, I suppose it is. But now, let us waste no more time. There are your teammates to collect."


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Sadie

Chapter 2: Time to assemble

Percy's POV

The darkness swam across my vision, but this time I was expecting it. What I was not expecting was where we turned up. "Are we in Brooklyn?" Chaos turned to me and said "Yes. We are here to pick up a girl, a thirteen year old, named Sadie Kane. She is a magician for the House of Life." "She can do magic?" "Yes, ancient Egyptian magic." "Hang on, Egyptian?" "Yes, like the Greek and Roman gods exist, so do the Egyptian ones. They are connected, you see. Rome developed from Greece, and then they conquered Egypt. Now come Percy, as Miss Kane will need our help very soon." "She's in trouble?" "No, she's in the gym."

POV change: Sadie's POV

Bloody Carter, bloody Zia, bloody Walt and Amos. I focused my anger at the people of the House of Life into each punch. I was at the gym room at our "house" in Brooklyn. I had a punching bag out, and was really letting it have it. The punching helped, but I was still mad at them. Carter, Bast, Amos, Zia, and some of the older magicians had decided on a plan without me, and conveniently "forgotten" to tell me about it. But it didn't matter. The plan didn't work, which I could have told them beforehand, and the war against the rebels was even closer to being lost. Walt had tried to comfort me, but then Carter waltzed in and practically called me a childish, immature, selfish girl who was too young to be part of the planning process. Walt laughed, and that made me feel even worse. So I got up, slapped my brother so hard he fell down, and stormed of, throwing a few choice words describing what I thought of Carter behind me as I left.

So now I am here, p***ed off, and in need of some serious anger management. "You've gotta stop acting like that Sadie." Carter. Oh joy. I turned to look at him, surprisingly "Acting like what, like I'm mad at you? Because, dear brother, I'm afraid that's not an act." "Acting like you can be old enough to fight in this war." "I am..." "No, you're not. You're thirteen years old, and still haven't completed your training." "That's bull, and you know it. You're fifteen, and have an equal amount of training as me. The rest we learnt on the job. And as for being too young, may I remind you that I was there at the Pyramid of Set, I who saved you after you were poisoned, I who fought two magicians after you were turned into a lizard at Elvis Presley's place. Too young is a matter of perspective and yours is clearly misguided, even after all we've been through. I've also dealt with things you haven't. Bullies, cliques, patronizing teachers, possessed grandparents, mummies trying to kill me, farting camels, grandparents in general. I have experience Carter, and I think the only reason you say I'm too young is because you finally are letting your ego cloud what used to be your good judgement." With that I turned away from my brother and continued to punch my beaten sack of sand. Then I whispered under my breath "And because you're pushing me away because you're supposed to be the next great pharaoh." I didn't hear him leave, nor did I know he heard what I said. I didn't hear him say "I'm pushing you away so I can protect you." and I didn't realize that would be the last time I would see him for a long, long time.

Of course, I didn't expect two figure to pop up behind me and startle me. I didn't scream, and Percy would back me up if he values his immortal life. The hooded man asked me to join him to fight a war as one of the commanding officers, and I made a decision I would never come to regret.

We appeared in a giant room, with four winding stairways in each corner. One stairway was sea green, another was sky blue. The third was a rich red, but the last was my favorite. The color was a desert gold, sparkling like it was made of actual sand. "Percy, I have some things to take care of, would you show Ms. Kane her room, and explain about the other cultures, and about the "decorative" aspect of the palace." With that he just disappeared in a whirl of glittery stars and happiness. Joking. He disappeared in a black hole. I turn to Percy, who is looking back. "You checking me out or something?" "Trying to asses how good a fighter you are." He responded coolly. I took him in, and thought _'Tall, strong build, attractive green eyes, gorgeous black hair, but too old. Maybe he's the over-protective big brother type?'_ "So, where am I sleeping?" He looks startled for a second, and then smirks. "Sand colored staircase, the whole hallway is yours. The thing about the furniture, just think of what you want, the palace will provide it. Your in the house of the God who creates, create imaginatively. In an hour come and find me, I'm up the sea green staircase. And then Ms. Kane, you will find out exactly what is going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: Time to assemble

Percy's POV

The darkness swam across my vision, but this time I was expecting it. What I was not expecting was where we turned up. "Are we in Brooklyn?" Chaos turned to me and said "Yes. We are here to pick up a girl, a thirteen year old, named Sadie Kane. She is a magician for the House of Life." "She can do magic?" "Yes, ancient Egyptian magic." "Hang on, Egyptian?" "Yes, like the Greek and Roman gods exist, so do the Egyptian ones. They are connected, you see. Rome developed from Greece, and then they conquered Egypt. Now come Percy, as Miss Kane will need our help very soon." "She's in trouble?" "No, she's in the gym."

POV change: Sadie's POV

Bloody Carter, bloody Zia, bloody Walt and Amos. I focused my anger at the people of the House of Life into each punch. I was at the gym room at our "house" in Brooklyn. I had a punching bag out, and was really letting it have it. The punching helped, but I was still mad at them. Carter, Bast, Amos, Zia, and some of the older magicians had decided on a plan without me, and conveniently "forgotten" to tell me about it. But it didn't matter. The plan didn't work, which I could have told them beforehand, and the war against the rebels was even closer to being lost. Walt had tried to comfort me, but then Carter waltzed in and practically called me a childish, immature, selfish girl who was too young to be part of the planning process. Walt laughed, and that made me feel even worse. So I got up, slapped my brother so hard he fell down, and stormed of, throwing a few choice words describing what I thought of Carter behind me as I left.

So now I am here, p***ed off, and in need of some serious anger management. "You've gotta stop acting like that Sadie." Carter. Oh joy. I turned to look at him, surprisingly "Acting like what, like I'm mad at you? Because, dear brother, I'm afraid that's not an act." "Acting like you can be old enough to fight in this war." "I am..." "No, you're not. You're thirteen years old, and still haven't completed your training." "That's bull, and you know it. You're fifteen, and have an equal amount of training as me. The rest we learnt on the job. And as for being too young, may I remind you that I was there at the Pyramid of Set, I who saved you after you were poisoned, I who fought two magicians after you were turned into a lizard at Elvis Presley's place. Too young is a matter of perspective and yours is clearly misguided, even after all we've been through. I've also dealt with things you haven't. Bullies, cliques, patronizing teachers, possessed grandparents, mummies trying to kill me, farting camels, grandparents in general. I have experience Carter, and I think the only reason you say I'm too young is because you finally are letting your ego cloud what used to be your good judgement." With that I turned away from my brother and continued to punch my beaten sack of sand. Then I whispered under my breath "And because you're pushing me away because you're supposed to be the next great pharaoh." I didn't hear him leave, nor did I know he heard what I said. I didn't hear him say "I'm pushing you away so I can protect you." and I didn't realize that would be the last time I would see him for a long, long time.

Of course, I didn't expect two figure to pop up behind me and startle me. I didn't scream, and Percy would back me up if he values his immortal life. The hooded man asked me to join him to fight a war as one of the commanding officers, and I made a decision I would never come to regret.

We appeared in a giant room, with four winding stairways in each corner. One stairway was sea green, another was sky blue. The third was a rich red, but the last was my favorite. The color was a desert gold, sparkling like it was made of actual sand. "Percy, I have some things to take care of, would you show Ms. Kane her room, and explain about the other cultures, and about the "decorative" aspect of the palace." With that he just disappeared in a whirl of glittery stars and happiness. Joking. He disappeared in a black hole. I turn to Percy, who is looking back. "You checking me out or something?" "Trying to asses how good a fighter you are." He responded coolly. I took him in, and thought _'Tall, strong build, attractive green eyes, gorgeous black hair, but too old. Maybe he's the over-protective big brother type?'_ "So, where am I sleeping?" He looks startled for a second, and then smirks. "Sand colored staircase, the whole hallway is yours. The thing about the furniture, just think of what you want, the palace will provide it. Your in the house of the God who creates, create imaginatively. In an hour come and find me, I'm up the sea green staircase. And then Ms. Kane, you will find out exactly what is going on.


End file.
